Kick-Ronaldo Friendship and Rivalry
Their relationship also called "Kinaldo" (Combination of Kick Buttowski and Ronaldo). Their Rivally began at episode Mellowbrook Drift but the're always help each other even they're rival and it happened in episode Frame Story for the first time. Rivally Mellowbrook Drift *Ronaldo cheated at Kick to win at kart race. *Ronaldo admit Kick as an brainless idiot. *Ronaldo didn't care after Kick hit turn 6. Frame Story *Kick frame Ronaldo and Kendall (but they're innocent). *After the video recorder fall to Ronaldo hand he act saying that he'll delete it (but he didn't). Stand and Delivery *Ronaldo ruin Magnuson family food business by became The Dark One with making them give him free food. *Ronaldo cheated at Kick while he delivered his food to Ronaldo. *Ronaldo delivered huge and expensive meals and cheated with shell and made The Magnuson famly business ruined. *Kick and Gunther placing Ronaldo at kraker egg job and put him to his death. Kick or Treat *Kick said "the worst party at life" to his girlfriend Kendall, Ronaldo is angry with Kick and shouted to Kick to be quiet. *He's only the one who didn't join Kick at Van Der Deth Halloween party and cause him to stay with Kendall alone. Poll Position *Ronaldo was only voted Kendall and had indirect rivally with Jackie the big Kick's fan (although their aren't an enmity like with Kendall). Friendship Frame Story *Thanks to Ronaldo because he showing the tape that the one who framed Kick is Janitor as well. Faceplant *Ronaldo help Kick to win the impossible game Faceplant by his science theory and it goes well and Kick win the game. *Kick help Ronaldo with his Awesomeness, but it makes Ronaldo hurt and going to the hospital, but the good side Kendall though it was awesome. Hand in Hand *Ronaldo thanking to Kick because he's already became gentle and taking care on his girlfriend Kendall. Pool Daze *Kick help Ronaldo to cool out like his other friend. Gym Dandy * Ronaldo asks Kick to help on knit-oga said: "Hurry up Buttowski!, my hamstrings are super tight..!". Detained *Kick and his friends (Gunther, Mouth, Kendall and Ronaldo ) created the secret group named Blonde Brigade are working together to bust Ms. Chicarelli and her brutality. *Ronaldo is the one who installed the surveillance camera to bust Ms. Chicarelli crime and prove it to Principal Henry and know that he's betrayed by her. Kick or Treat *He felt bored and want to leave Kendall boring presentation (like Kick and his friends). Power Play *Kick help Ronaldo to made him save and if he save Kick won't be Ronaldo understudy. Poll Position *He liked impassionate Gunther's speech and celebrates his victory with Kick and him, leaving his girlfriend Kendall with Jackie. Roll Reversal * Ronaldo is impressed when Kick inadvertently becomes the smartest student in the class and surpass Kendall to became the smartest student and the're in equal position of rank in their class (even he's smarter than Kick). See Also *Kick-Kendall Relationship *Ronaldo-Kendall Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Relationship Category:Rivally Relationship